


Primer paso

by Esteicy



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Marvel Cameos, Mentioned Jubilee/Laura, gamquick, quickbit
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Un baile se acerca y Remy desea invitar a Pietro, pan comido ¿cierto? ¡Pues díganselo a sus nervios!





	Primer paso

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente me aparezco con otro trabajo centrado en este par, este fic ya lo subí en Fanficition como parte de mi serie de One-shots titulado "Dile sí al baile" el cual gira en torno a los personajes invitando a la persona que les gusta al baile de la escuela, pero en vista de que este sitio parece más abierto al Gamquick decidí también publicarlo aquí.
> 
> Si se siente un poco apresurado lo siento, lo terminé a la rápida aprovechando la descarga de inspiración.
> 
> ¡Disfrútenlo!

Remy golpeteaba inquieto los dedos sobre la mesa mientras miraba por la ventana, cualquier otro día hubiera al menos fingido que estaba prestando atención a las palabras del profesor, pero ese día su cabeza estaba muy sumergida en sus propias ideas como para lograr algo así, la hora avanzaba y él no podía creer que en serio estuviera nervioso por eso. Repentinamente sintió que alguien agarraba su mano y al voltear se topó con el rostro nada feliz de Jubilee.

—¿Quieres dejar de moverte? Me desconcentras —reclamó la chica en voz baja.

—Perdón por distraerte de tu lectura, petite —dijo irónico mirando el celular que la chica escondía bajo el pupitre.

—Oye no me juzgues —lo fulminó con la mirada y finalmente se acercó más, al estar en la última fila el profesor no se percataba de sus cuchicheos—. ¿Qué te tiene tan inquieto? 

—Nada —mintió encogiéndose de hombros, pero evidentemente su amiga no se lo tragó.

—¿Quieres que te hostigue durante horas hasta poder sonsacártelo o vas a hacer las cosas por las buenas? —preguntó ella alzando ambas cejas con una sonrisa confianzuda, Remy sabía que hablaba en serio.

—Mejor nos ahorro a ambos el martirio —cedió encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía, no tendría paciencia para lidiar con todo eso—. Hoy voy a invitar a mi cita al baile—confesó y la chica inmediatamente se interesó.

—¿Y por qué estás tan nervioso? Sabes que cualquier chica de la escuela moriría por salir contigo, a no ser que…—lo miró entrecerrando los ojos—. No pretenderás invitar a Rogue ¿cierto? 

Esto lo hizo saltar en su lugar y negar fuertemente con la cabeza.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —esto lo dijo en voz alta y todos voltearon a verlos.

—¿Algo que quiera aportar a la clase, señor LeBeau? —preguntó el profesor alzando una ceja.

—¡No maestro! —ambos negaron con la cabeza y él volvió a su explicación tras lanzarles una mirada inquisitoria.

—Bien, no es Rogue —murmuró Jubilee y él negó con la cabeza.

—Ya me costó bastante superar nuestras ruptura como para caer en eso ¿no? —suspiró desviando la mirada—. Y la verdad es que…no pretendo invitar a una chica —agregó haciendo que ella abriera mucho los ojos.

—¿Es un chico? ¿Quién es? —chilló tomando su brazo y haciendo que la clase los volviera a mirar.

—Suficiente señor LeBeau y señorita Lee, lleven su conversación a la oficina del subdirector —apuntó la puerta y ambos se quejaron mientras salían del salón.

Tras un simple regaño pues ya habían hecho cosas peores, los dos jóvenes pudieron salir justo a tiempo para el receso.

—Correcto, ahora dime quién es —pidió Jubilee caminando en reversa mientras miraba a su amigo.

—Bien pero promete no dudar de mi sanidad mental —advirtió.

—No puedo prometer eso, lo siento —sonrió traviesa y Remy rio divertido.

—En fin, quiero invitar a Pietro Maximoff —dijo y ambos detuvieron sus pasos.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos, en los que Jubilee sólo se dedicó a parpadear tratando procesar la información que acababa de oír, cuando Remy empezó a preocuparse e intentó tocar su hombro fue que ella volvió a la vida.

—¡¿En serio?! Remy sabía que eras temerario, pero esto sí que no me lo esperaba ¡Es el hijo del temido Magneto, el profesor de física! —empezó a reír y se terminó apoyando en los casilleros—. Pietro Maximoff a veces no se tolera ni a él mismo ¿qué te hace pensar que te aceptaría a ti? —al ver que Remy se ponía serio se mordió la lengua con una mirada de disculpa—. Lo siento, quizás eso fue innecesario…pero no sabía que lo conocías.

—Tranquila, no estoy molesto —se encogió de hombros y la despeinó sonriendo—. Nos conocimos en detención a principio de año, con el tiempo empezamos a juntarnos fuera de la escuela, es de los pocos que me acompaña en mis planes sin decir que estoy demente —porque los planes de Remy no siempre eran del todo legales.

—Vaya que romántico —hizo un batido de pestañas—. ¿Y crees que él acepté ir contigo?

—Con Pietro es complicado saberlo y por eso estoy nervioso, en serio quiero que esto funcione, él me gusta de verdad —explicó metiendo las manos en su chaqueta.

—Vaya creo que te has enamorado —dijo ella con una sonrisa enternecida—. Nunca lo hubiera adivinado, Pietro parce alguien inalcanzable, pero es bastante lindo verte así.

—Soy un romántico y me gustan los retos —dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa—. Sólo esperemos que no me mande al diablo —desvió la mirada preocupado.

—De seguro lo harás genial —apoyó ella poniendo una mano en su hombro —. Además es mejor salir de las dudas cuanto antes y no seguir con el martirio ¿no?

—¿Eso significa que ya vas a invitar a Laura? —soltó irónico alzando una ceja mientras sonreía de lado.

—¡Hey! —soltó sonrojada logrando que su amigo riera.

—Vamos petite, no me estoy haciendo más joven y necesito graduarme sabiendo que mis dos buenas amigas están muy enamoradas y siendo felices —la abrazó por el hombro haciéndola sonrojar más.

—Suenas muy seguro con lo de enamoradas y felices —lo miró de reojo.

—Es que las conozco —se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, si tú invitas a Pietro hoy entonces yo invitaré a Laura mañana ¿trato? —extendió su mano y él la estrechó asintiendo.

—Trato —sonrió.

Remy siguió sus clases sin toparse con Pietro en ningún momento, él sabía en dónde podría encontrarlo pero también sabía que muy probablemente estaría con una de sus hermanas o alguno de sus amigos, y él quería hablarle estando solos, así que la mejor opción era esperar a que saliera de su práctica después de la escuela.  
Se quedó perdiendo el tiempo hasta el momento indicado, Jubilee se quedó para hacerle compañía y, según sus propias palabras, evitar que huyera. Cuando finalmente dieron la hora indicada puso marcha a la cancha de atletismo.

—¡Me cuentas como te fue, nos vemos mañana! —dijo Jubilee echando a correr a la salida y despidiéndose con la mano, Remy alzó la mano y le sonrió.  
Respiró lentamente para calmarse, ya no había vuelta atrás y pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar. Entró en la cancha y se dirigió a las duchas, se apoyó en la pared y esperó a que el albino saliera.

—¡Arreglaremos esto la próxima semana, Maximoff! —exclamó Jean-Paul Beaubier saliendo con cara de pocos amigos y pasando frente a Remy, quien alzó una ceja.

—Lo que digas, Beaubier —dijo la voz de Pietro antes de que saliera de los últimos, cargando sus cosas con aire relajado—. ¿Remy? —dijo al reparar en el castaño que lo esperaba.

—Hey ¿quieres caminar a casa? —dijo él dedicándole una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué simplemente no tomaste el autobús? No habrías tenido que esperar hasta esta hora —ladeó la cabeza mientras empezaba a caminar a su lado.

—¿Y perderme de tu agradable compañía? No lo creo, mon ami —metió las manos en los bolsillos intentando estar lo más relajado posible.

—Lo que digas, LeBeau —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué pasó con Northstar? —dijo refiriéndose al chico que había salido, usando el apodo por el que lo conocían en la escuela.

—Está molesto porque le gané hoy —explicó con algo de orgullo.

—¿Limpiamente? —inquirió juguetón.

—¡Si se cae por distraerse con su novio, cuenta como limpiamente! —soltó a la defensiva haciendo reír a su amigo.

Salieron de la escuela mientras Remy buscaba la manera de llevar el tema de conversación hacia donde él quería, pero simplemente no se topaba con el momento indicado, además su concentración se perdía cada vez que se fijaba en el hermoso perfil de su amigo. Tras una charla superficial y una serie de comentarios para fastidiarse mutuamente, algo típico en ellos, quedaron sumergidos en un calmado silencio que sólo era interrumpido por sus pasos y el sonido del ambiente. Remy se golpeó mentalmente, ya casi llegaban al hogar de los Magnus, no podía seguir extendiendo esto.

—Pietro —llamó deteniéndose en medio de la calle vacía.

—Dime —dijo él también parando.

—Quería preguntarte algo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo —soltó un suspiro.

—Suponía que algo te traías entre manos —soltó el albino cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué es? —lo miró expectante.

—Me comentaste que desde que rompiste con Crystal no habías querido volver a estar con alguien ¿cierto? —se sentía como si caminara sobre hielo quebradizo, sabía que ese asunto era muy delicado para Pietro.

—Correcto —murmuró mientras bajaba la mirada, su gesto normalmente serio se cambió por uno más triste—. Que te engañen es un golpe fuerte, supongo que es normal querer un tiempo solo —dijo presionando un poco los puños.

—Por supuesto —asintió hablando con suavidad—. Pero me preguntaba si sería posible dar, ya sabes, un paso —sugirió acercándose lentamente a él.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —alzó la mirada con interés.

—Pietro tú…—se detuvo por un momento para admirar esos hermosos ojos que le robaban el aliento, tan azules y tan brillantes como dos gemas, combinando con su peculiar cabello blanco—. Pietro tú me gustas y mucho —admitió.

Pietro se quedó un rato quieto con un evidente gesto de sorpresa, petrificado y casi en shock, finalmente parpadeó y soltó el aire mientras desviaba la mirada.

—No puedo decir que no lo sospechaba, a veces eras un poco obvio, pero no sabía si tomarlo en serio o no —admitió pasando una mano por su cabello.

—Claro que debes tomarlo en serio, sé que tengo cierta fama pero te juro que cuando expreso mis sentimientos soy totalmente sincero —quiso tomar su mano o acariciar su mejilla, pero no lo hizo porque no deseaba espantarlo.

—Te creo, te creo —asintió y se encogió de hombros—. Pero me extraña que alguien como tú se me esté declarando, es raro.

—No digamos que tú y yo somos normales —bromeó para alivianar el ambiente y funcionó porque Pietro dejó escapar una sonrisa.

—Sí lo sé —entonces suspiró e hizo una mueca de disculpa—. Remy, aunque no lo demuestre todo el tiempo, tú me agradas mucho y esta declaración me ha dado en qué pensar, pero no sé si estoy listo para algo serio justo ahora —dijo algo incómodo.

—Lo sé, por eso dije que diéramos un paso y ya —sacó de su bolsillo uno de los muchos volantes anunciando el baile que se acercaba—. ¿Qué te parece ir al baile tú y yo? Sería un buen panorama para una primera cita —se lo entregó expectante.

—¿Al baile? No lo sé, puede que sea algo público para mi gusto —dijo mirando el papel.

—No tenemos que besarnos en medio de la pista de baile, claro a menos que quieras —soltó una risa—. Vamos sería como ir de amigos pero más divertido, me costó mucho reunir el valor para pedirte esto, di que sí chéri —lo miró casi suplicante sin dejar de sonreír.

Pietro rodó los ojos y presionó los labios, no sabía qué ente superior lo estaba empujando a esto pero era difícil decirle que no a esos ojos de cachorro, además de todas formas tendría que ir con sus hermanas así que al menos tendría alguien obligado a hacerle compañía cuando todo el mundo se fuera con sus parejas.

—Bien, supongo que acepto ¡pero no me vuelvas a llamar así! —lo apuntó amenazante.

—Te terminará encantando —dijo divertido.

—Como a ti te terminará encantando el golpe en la cara que te daré —se cruzó de brazos.

Luego de eso Remy fue a dejar a Pietro a su casa y al despedirse éste le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, una tan hermosa que hizo que el corazón del cajún se derritiera.  
—¡Lo logré! —exclamó alzando los brazos mientras caminaba con rumbo a su hogar—. Hace mucho que no me sentía tan vivo —expresó riendo.

Su alegría era enorme, sabía que no tenía nada garantizado todavía, pero ya era un paso en este asunto y si seguía así estaba seguro de que podría conseguir definitivamente el corazón del único hijo de los Magnus.

Entonces sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje a Jubilee, estaba seguro de que la chica debía estar impaciente por noticias.

**Author's Note:**

> Ai quieren más ya saben que pueden dejar un review o kudos, siempre se agradecen.


End file.
